1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to maintain mirroring and more particularly relates to maintain asynchronous mirroring when storage is depleted on a primary or a secondary storage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Storage systems are used to store data for one or more hosts. Because the data is stored in a primary storage system is often very valuable, the data may be backed up to a secondary storage system.
The primary storage system may be mirrored to the secondary storage system to reduce the probability of data loss if an element of the primary storage system fails. Under mirroring, the primary storage system and secondary storage system store a snapshot of the most recently modified data. Subsequent writes to the primary storage system are then written or mirrored to the secondary storage system.
Unfortunately, if the primary storage system or the secondary storage system does not have sufficient storage space to create and/or receive snapshots and mirrored writes mirroring may be deactivated. When mirroring is deactivated, the valuable data in primary storage system is at risk if an element of the primary storage system fails.
In addition, reactivating mirroring may be time consuming. For example, an administrator may need to determine the cause of insufficient storage being available. In addition, the administrator may need to allocate more storage space, free up storage space, rebalance storage space between one or more storage pools, and/or add storage space before sufficient storage space is available to reactivate mirroring. As a result of such delays, reactivating mirroring may require a longer recovery point once sufficient storage is available.